A Day with the Guys
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: The girls had to do some last minute things and Lillie was taken care of by the guys. Rose leaves her baby girl with her dad.Watch Dimitri, Christian, and even Abe interact with baby Lille. Post Last Sacrifice. A stand alone sequel to A Special Christmas


"Daddy!" Little Lillie squealed from her crib. Ever since that one Christmas morning 'Daddy' had been her chant. She would say 'daddy' just for the sake of saying daddy. Every time that Lillie said daddy Dimitri would smile. He could be having the worst day in the world but then Lillie would say 'daddy' she would make her feel better.

Lillie kept watching her father sleep from her crib. She was standing in her crib with her hands placed on each side of the crib. She didn't learn how to stand or walk on her own yet but she learned how to support her weight on an object. She bounced excitedly. "Daddy!" she squealed once again. She didn't start crying because she didn't need anything in particular but she was bored and wanted to have some fun with her daddy.

The baby watched as Dimitri rolled in his bed hugging a pillow gaining comfort and warmth from the pillow. Lillie stared at her father with eyes that she inherited from her Daddy. Being up earlier than her father wasn't anything unusual. She would always wake up earlier than him which was something since he was an early riser but lately Rose was the one that would wake up early but she was always the also the one that went to sleep early.

Usually Lillie was already in the living room with her mommy, playing with her mother, watching a movie or even watching her mom make fun of her Uncle Christian while Auntie Lissa would make a breakfast.

But this morning was different. Lissa, Rose and Sydney had to do some last minute wedding things for Sydney's wedding. On Christmas Day, Adrian and Sydney commented that they wanted to get married on Valentine's day. Sydney also said that she wanted Lissa to help her organize the wedding because the wedding that she planned for Rose was beautiful.

Lissa being Lissa agreed immediately but they noticed that they only had two months to get ready for the wedding so they have been hard at work organizing and planning a wedding in two months.

With Lissa's organization, Sydney's calm and positive attitude and with Rose's persistence the wedding should be done and everything was going right. Everything was planned and the wedding was the following week. The last thing on the list was the wedding dress. Sydney already picked out the colors for the bridesmaid's dresses but they needed to go and actually buy them.

Lissa had planned on going and getting the wedding dress to New York. Yes, the Big Apple. Sydney had some contacts with people that designed dresses and they informed her that they had some picks that would be excellent for Sydney's figure. If they were going to buy dresses then all of Sydney's bridesmaids had to go to New York to get their dresses fitted.

Lissa, Rose and one of Sydney's sister's, Adele had to go to make sure that it fitted perfectly. Rose didn't want to go since she was pregnant and had to take care of Lillie but if Lissa went, Rose had to go to. They always come first. But it wasn't like Rose complained much, Rose always wanted to go to New York to shop with the girls but now she was getting a small baby bump but it didn't seem like she was pregnant yet.

"Daddy." Lillie whispered this time.

When she got no response she sat down in the crib with a thump. The thump was loud enough to wake Dimitri and have him sit up alert. He scanned the room thoughtfully then rubbed his face with both hands. Through the little crib bars Lillie saw that Dimitri sat up from the bed and was rubbing his face.

With a toothy grin Lillie stood up and placed both hands on the side of crib once again making her head pop out of the crib. Lillie stared at her dad. "Daddy!" she squealed once again. The sound of the little girl's voice made Dimitri smile and drop his hands in his lap. He turned his head to look at the little girl bouncing in excitement in the crib.

He peeled the covers off his body and got up. Lillie carefully let one hand go from the crib bar to reach out to Dimitri with one arm and one arm only while she supported all her weight from that single hand that had a good, firm grip on the side of the crib. Dimitri smiled and leaned down picking up her daughter bringing her to his bare chest

She rested her head on her dad's shoulder and he rocked her. Dimitri had his normal blue plaid pajama pants and had no shirt on. Lillie swung an arm around her daddy's neck and babbled into Dimitri's neck. He had one arm under Lillie's bum holding her up and one hand on her back in a soothing motion.

Dimitri took Lillie to his bed and he sat down placing her in his lap making her little girl face her. Lillie grinned once again and squealed clapping her hands together. "Daddy!"

"What?" he asked grabbing her from her underarms as he lay down placing his head on the pillow and put her on his chest straddling him.

"Daddy." she whispered once again placing both of her tiny hands on his chest. He came in eye contact with Dimitri and grinned once again clicking her tongue in excitement.

"I love you Lillie." Dimitri said lifting her over his head turning her upside down placing her forehead against his looking at the same eyes that ran in his family.

"I ov ew" Lillie she said drawing out each little syllable trying to repeat the words that his father said but only succeeded in saying the vowels making Dimitri laugh. Lillie reached out to Dimitri placing her tiny hand on each of his cheeks. Dimitri turned his head kissing her arm softly.

"Are you hungry?" Dimitri asked Lillie placing her on his chest once again. She tilted her head to the side and her smile dropped. Her expression turned serious and she raised both of her eyebrows as she placed two hands on her tummy then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I ungy." She said trying to say hungry.

Dimitri laughed and sat with his baby girl in his arms. He brought her close to his face and nuzzled his nose against her making her giggle once again. Her giggle was sweet, pure and made anyone smile. Dimitri then placed her on the bed and walked over to the dresser pulling out a plain black t-shirt as Lillie played with her feet. He pulled the T-shirt over his head then pulled his t-shirt down.

His attention turned to his baby girl that was waiting for him on that bed. He smiled at her as she cooed grabbing the edge of her of her t-shirt from her pajama combination and played with it just like her father did.

The Russian walked over to the bed and grabbing her then gave her a kiss on the forehead once again.

"You're so soft." Dimitri cooed.

He crouched down setting Lillie on her feet and holding her my Lillie's hands. She turned her head back to look at Dimitri and smiled once again to see if she had her dad's approval and support.

He smiled at Lillie.

She looked ahead with a determination that she got from her mother and took a hesitated first step. Seeing that she was able to succeed in taking that first step she took another then another. Dimitri scooted forward as she was making some process.

After gaining some confidence Lillie was walking faster and faster. Dimitri stood up but still had his hands in Lillie's helping her walk to the living room. Once they were in the living room Dimitri he tightened his grip on her tiny hands and swung her making her land in his arms as he smothered her face and neck with fast affectionate kisses only a father could give their child then blowing raspberries making the baby giggle in the arms of her father.

"When I first met you I didn't think that you would be this kind of father." A voice said from the connected kitchen. Dimitri placed Lillie on his hip and turned his attention to Christian, who was over the stove cooking up some breakfast.

"What kind of father?" Dimitri asked walking into the kitchen flickering his gaze between Christian and Lillie, who was playing with the edge of the sleeve of the shirt he had on.

Christian's baby blue eyes flickered between the food that he was cooking and Lillie then turned his attention back to the food. "You know, the kind that is always there for the little girl. The kind that babysits whenever and plays with her."

"Isn't that how father's are always suppose to act?" Dimitri asked placing Lillie on the high chair and giving her some of her toy so she can play as he got the food ready for the baby girl.

Christian grabbed a plate from the cabinet and placed it on the burner next to the pan where he was making breakfast. He grabbed his spatula placing all of the food that was in the pan then placed it on the plate.

"You want some?" Christian asked holding up the plate was a breakfast that consisted of eggs, a couple of pancakes and some sausages. "I made enough for you and me. Since the girls are in New York."

Dimitri looked at the plate of food then at Christian who had a 'I know you want some' face and a mysterious smile. Dimitri smiled and considered. He never like having things handed to him but then again Dimitri knew how good Christian's food is. Christian could make some good breakfasts, some to be able to compete with Ihop.

"Sure, why not?" Dimitri smiled at him as Christian smirked in satisfaction. He grabbed another plate from the cabinet and placed more food on the plate. After stacking more food of the new plate he placed both plates on the table and Dimitri scooted the high chair closer to his side.

"Not all fathers act that way." Christian answered returning to the previous conversation that they were having. He was sitting poking his breakfast with his fork. Dimitri's eyes flickered to Christian as he handed Lillie a plastic spoon and giving her some applesauce.

"Let's see how much of a mess she makes." Dimitri stated.

Christian smiled and took a bite of his egg watching Dimitri put on a bib on the baby. He sat down as Dimitri's brown eyes looked at Lillie holding the spoon and trying to put it in her applesauce trying to make the food go in her mouth while a lot of it ended up on herself. Dimitri shook her head but continued to eat his breakfast.

"My father certainly didn't." Dimitri stated.

Christian swallowed.

"Mine wasn't either. He was around a lot but he never acted the way you act with Lillie." Christian confessed looking at Lillie as she tilted her head with her eyes looking at him curiously holding a spoonful of applesauce towards Christian. Not having a good grip on the spoon applesauce fell on the floor.

"Oops." she murmured as she took another spoonful of applesauce and pointed it towards Christian once again but this time he reached over taking the spoon from her grip and feeding her the spoonful of the food. She clapped her hands as Christian placed the spoon on the high chair table.

With her little fingers she reached out and gripped the spoon once again taking another spoonful of applesauce pointing it this time at Dimitri as he grabbed the spoon and did the whole airplane thing and the noise as she opened her mouth in excitement and she giggling swallowing the food that was placed into her mouth.

The phone rang breaking the silence of the peaceful environment as Christian got up to answer it.

"Hello." he answered as Dimitri kept feeding his baby.

"Hey Fireboy can I talk to my husband?" Rose answered from the other side of the phone.

"Ahh, Rose." Christian said into the receiver making Dimitri's head snap to where Christian was on the phone. He was leaning on the counter casually with one arm across his stomach while the other arm held up the phone to his ear.

"Yeah it's me and now that we acknowledged who we are can I talk to Dimitri now." Rose said through the phone.

"What's in it for me?" Christian asked as his face broke out in a grin.

"World peace." Rose answered sarcastically.

Christian rolled his eyes and pushed himself effortlessly from the counter walking towards Dimitri but he wasn't going to give up the phone easily. He loved messing with her and the fact that she was nowhere near him made it ever more sweeter.

"Rose it seems like you don't know me at all." Christian said stopping in front of Lillie as he ruffled her hair and Lillie kept turning her head looking at the person that was see who was playing with her hair. "The last thing I want is world peace."

"Lissa!" Rose called to Lissa who was right was across the store and she said in the receiver making sure that Christian could hear her loud and clear. Lissa popped her head up from whatever kinds of clothes that she was looking at.

"Yes?" Christian heard Lissa answer.

Christian was now curious at what Rose was going to say to Lissa. Dimitri looked at Christian giving him a curious look as Christian was grinning like an idiot.

"Your boy toy won't ever be able to give you children." Rose announced making Christian laugh through the receiver. "I'm going to chop off his freaking balls since he doesn't let me talk to my husband."

"Rose..." Lissa started off with a warning tone.

"No Liss. I mean it this time." Rose warned her best friend before directing the conversation towards Christian once again. "You know you shouldn't mess with a pregnant women with an attitude."

"I'm not messing with you." Christian stated making her hiss out in anger.

Christina laughed at her as Dimitri stood up and Christian handed over the phone.

"Now Roza why are you threatening poor Christian." Dimitri asked Rose. Christian looked at Dimitri as he made a motion to him pointing at his eyes then pointing that the baby. Christian nodded in agreement, he understood what Dimitri was saying to him. Dimitri wanted Christian to keep an eye on Lillie and it wasn't like it was not a big bother to him. He loved spending time with little Lillie.

Dimitri walked out of the room and into the bedroom. This act showed how truly private he was.

"He didn't let me talk to you." Rose told him in a quiet voice and he knew that she was pouting. Dimitri looked at the unmade bed knowing how much it would bug Rose that the bed was unmade.

"I'm talking to you now." Dimitri comforted her plopping down on the bed.

"I know but Dimitri I advise you to keep an eye on your assignment." Rose announced.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because some evil, pregnant woman with an attitude might kill him." Rose said playfully.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and he laid down on his bed as he talked to Rose.

"How's the shopping going?" he asked changing the subject.

"It's tiring. Sure it's fun to max out your credit card and buying Lillie little dresses that she might never wear but I just wanna go home and curl up in bed with you and Lillie. I want to go home." Rose said as she sniffed.

Dimitri sat up. "Are you crying?"

"A little." Rose admitted.

"Why?" he asked with voice full of concern.

"Hormones. Why else." Rose answered.

"Babe I can't wait for you to come home. I could give you a back message and make you feel safe and wanted as my hands wonder on your body lifting your shirt up kissing every inch of your body..." Dimitri trailed off but that was all she needed. She knew what he meant. She understood his sexual meaning.

"Dimitri!" She scolded, no doubt blushing. "I'm at the store and now I'm all hot and bothered."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah good. Now you have a distraction." Dimitri declared proud of himself.

"You are an evil man. I'm going to spring my dad on you. Just you watch." Rose threatened.

"Oh no." he said sarcastically. "Now I have to run away to Russia."

"Damn right you are. I want your ass out of my house by the time I get home." Rose said seriously and Dimitri's heard skipped a beat now nervous.

"Are you serious?"

"No." she answered giggling.

Rose was giggling. It was a miracle. She was giggling something girly that she usually didn't do.

"I think that you should take a nap." Dimitri said to her in a playful tone. 

"I should, shouldn't I but I can't. I have to bed with me but when I go home I'm going to give you a passionate kiss hold you close to me as your hands explore my body and once your turned on I'm going to..." she stared as Dimitri released a nervous laugh.

"Rose. I think that we should stop there." Dimitri said in a strangled voice as Rose kept laughing over the receiver.

"Hey babe can I talk to Lillie?" Rose asked him in a hopeful voice.

"Of course you can." Dimitri answered getting off the bed walking in the living room where he saw Christian throwing Lillie in the air and catching her effortlessly with her giggling as she was flying. He smiled and noticed the Christian changed her from her applesauce cover pajamas. Christian didn't admit it but he loved kids, especially Lillie.

After Christian caught her he turned since he felt a presence in the living room only to see that Dimitri was there with a phone in hand. "Rose want to talk to Lillie."

Christian went and handed Dimitri Lillie. Dimitri sat on the couch and placed her on his lap as Christian disappeared down the hall. He placed the phone right next to Lillie's little ear. "Hey baby." Rose cooed over the phone and Lillie turned her head to look at Dimitri wondering what was the magical black thing that made her mother's voice come out of was. He then took the phone away from Lillie's ear and put the phone on speaker.

"Ma!" Lillie squealed and Rose giggled through the phone.

"Yes baby." Rose talked to her baby through the phone filling the whole room with Rose's voice as Lillie kept staring at the phone with wide eyes amazed on how her mother's voice was in there. "How are you this morning?"

"I ov ew!" Lillie announced with a squeal, saying the words that her daddy said earlier this morning. Dimitri laughed as Rose aww'ed through the phone.

"I love you too baby. Have a good day. Auntie Lissa is being a pain in the butt." Rose told Lillie as Dimitri could hear Lissa in the background saying giving a loud offended 'hey'.

"Tell daddy that I love him." she said and Dimitri smiled.

"I love you too babe." he announced.

"I'll see you guys later." was the last thing that she said before hanging up.

Dimitri turned off the phone and Lillie then grabbed the phone placing it near her ear to see if she could talk and listen to his mother but it didn't work. The line was dead.

There was a knock on the door and Dimitri's attention flickered to the door that was located in the living room, which was convenient at some times, annoying at others. He placed Lillie on the floor and pulled the box of toys that was located in the corner of the room to let Lillie to let her play with the toys that box contained.

"Abe! What a surprise!" Dimitri answered as he opened the door only to reveal an Abe there. He was wearing his usual coat and scarf but he looked more calm and casual. He looked relax and had a smile on his face, not the sarcastic one he usually had and not the threatening one, a sincere one.

"I came here to know if I can have an afternoon with my granddaughter." Abe said going straight to the point.

"Why don't you come in." Dimitri said gesturing Abe inside the house and Abe gladly took the offer stepping inside of the warm, welcoming house.

Christian came out of the hallways read of the day dressed for the day. "Dimitri, I have some errands to run..." he started as he stopped to look at Abe. "Good morning."

"Morning." Abe answered as he walking in the middle of the living room to scoop up Lillie into his arms. Her hand immediately went to his scarf to play with it and he smiled down at the baby.

"Pa!" she squealed.

That was how far she went. She was close to say grandpa but pa was as far as she could go. He kissed her smooth cheek and hugged her close to him.

"So is it okay if I take her but it's completely okay if you don't want to I'm sure you want to spend some time with her." Abe said quickly and almost nervously.

That's what made Dimitri raise an eyebrow. He was confused at his nervousness Abe was usually confident and outgoing so he was taken aback at the fact that he was nervous.

"Yeah you can take her for a while." Dimitri said with a smile trying to make Abe a little more comfortable. Abe smiled back at Dimitri then turned his attention to the baby in his arms who was holding up his scarf to show him the scarf. He nodded at her and tickled her tummy as she squirmed a little making her giggle.

"Christian needs to run some errands and then we can come to pick her up in a while." Dimitri proposed as Christian and Abe both nodded.

"I'll go get dressed." Dimitri said walking down the hall to get dressed and Abe walked out of the house to take Lillie to his house and have some quality time with his granddaughter.

"Come on baby girl. We're going to have some fun with Grandpa." Abe murmured to the baby as he waved goodbye to Christian who was leaning on the kitchen counter watching the interaction between Abe and Lillie. He smiled back at them and waved but it was then that Abe noticed that Christian was on the phone with someone.

"Pa!" Lillie squealed once again when there were in the court walking around. There was children running with parents or Moroi walking with friends and having a good time. Lillie then pointed to a colorful stand that was selling ice cream.

"Your just a baby, you can't have ice cream." Abe commented to her as Lillie scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"eam?" she asked wondering what the heck Abe said. Abe turned Lillie in his arms so that he balanced her on his hip as he walked over the cart buying a vanilla cone. The girl that was selling the ice cream smiled at him.

"Cute baby." she commented and Abe smiled back politely.

"Thank you." he said turning his attention to the baby then back at the lady who was putting a scoop of ice cream on a cone. "She's my granddaughter."

"She seems to be having fun with grandpa." She replied with a smile and handed them a cone while he handed her the money.

"I hope." Abe replied taking the cone and walking away. "Here"

He brought the ice cream close to Lillie's face but she looked at the ice cream in a confused manner then looked at the ice cream. "Eam Pa eam." she stated and he laughed.

Lillie laughed as well bringing her hand up the ice cream, touching the ice cream cone. Lillie's smile dropped and looked at her hand to see what the cold thing was in her hands. She brought it up to her face smearing the vanilla all over her face.

"No." Abe said pulling her hand away the best he could with the ice cream cone in hand but it was too late she was already a vanilla mess. He laughed quietly to himself as she poked out her tongue out to her cheek to the sticky, sugary, vanilla ice cream that was on the corner of her mouth. She tasted it to see if she liked it. Her eyes grew wide as she tasted the sugar on her tongue. It was sweet and something she's never tasted before but she loved it.

Once they got to Abe's elegant apartment. He placed her down on the living room fall and rushed towards the kitchen to throw away the now melting ice cream cone. He returned to the kitchen with a damp paper napkin to clean up the sticky stuff that was on her face.

When he returned to the living room she was crawling all over the room with a rush and excitement. It didn't take long for Abe to notice that the baby was in a sugar rush. Sure, she took a few licks of the ice cream after she tasted it on her cheek but it was enough sugar for her small body to get on a sugar high from all the sugar in the vanilla ice cream.

Abe sighed not knowing what to do with this baby that was on a sugar high and was all bouncy. He wanted to spend some quality time with his granddaughter but the calm sweet one. He's never seen her be this energetic. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself as Lillie giggled to herself once again.

After two hours have passed Dimitri knocked on the door of Abe's apartment. Abe opened the door as composed as ever with Lillie balanced on his hip with Abe's scarf in her mouth just nibbling and drooling on the scarf surprising Dimitri at the fact that Abe didn't care.

"Dimitri, Christian come in." he invited the two into his apartment. Dimitri walked into the house and noticed the mess of toys that were on the floor.

"Did Lillie do this?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, but it was my fault." Abe said as Lillie first noticed that her daddy was in the room.

"Daddy!" she said with excitement throwing herself in the arms of his father.

"How is this mess your fault Abe?" Christian asked burning with curiosity.

"I kind of gave her some ice cream and she was hyper." Abe answered sheepishly rubbing Lillie's back and began to pick up the mess of toys.

"You gave a baby ice cream?" Christian asked chuckling. "Now I know that you won't be babysitting my kids." Christian said.

"Hey! I've never been around kids." Abe defended and Dimitri chuckled as Lillie was dancing in Dimitri's arms in her own beat completely hyper. She giggled.

"Daddy!" Lillie squealed getting her father's attention. "More eam!" she said placing both hands on her tummy. She wanted more ice cream and Dimitri shook his head.

"No." he answered with a smile kissing her softly on the nose and she giggled and laughed.

"We better get going. I'm kind of hungry." Christian said.

"Yeah, it thinks for the best. Lillie kind of wore me out." he said rubbing Lillie's stomach affectionately.

"Bye Abe." Dimitri called with his baby in his arms as they left off to the feeders.

After being with the feeders Lillie jumped into Christian's arms. Christian had insisted in buying her a little stuffed animal and Lillie seemed to be in love with it. She would pet it then she would throw it at her daddy who would catch it effortlessly.

Every time she would throw her Dimitri would keep it not giving it back when she would complain. She would slap Christian who would give her his whole and undivided attention as she pointed to her daddy.

Christian turned around to look at guardian then snatch the stuffed animal away from Dimitri shaking his head playfully.

"You are a cruel man." Christian would say playfully. "Keeping the poor baby from her stuffed animal."

"I'm trying to teach her a lesson." Dimitri would say half playfully and half seriously.

Christian would shake his head at him and give the stuffed animal back to the baby as she hugged the stuffed animal and place her head on his uncle's shoulder and yawned.

"Hey Dimitri why don't you take the baby home but I still have to go buy some things for Adrian's wedding." Christian said handing over Lillie to Dimitri who willingly went into her father's arms even though he was keeping her away from her stuffed animal.

"You're worried about buying things for Adrian's wedding?" Dimitri asked as Lillie rested her head on Dimitri's shoulder her eyes never leaving Christian's

"No we're more worried that the girls will kill us if we don't do the things that we have to do and buy the things that we have to buy." Christian said crossing his arms across his chest. "Not even you can protect me from Lissa's wrath."

Dimitri chuckled.

"I'll be with Adrian so I'll be home late. I'll see you later Dimitri!" Christian said heading over to the Ivashkov wing in the court. Dimitri turned around and watched his charge walking away from him.

"See I get paid for hanging out with you." Dimitri said kissing his baby girl on the cheek as they walked home.

Once they arrived home Lillie was already asleep. He walked to his room and he didn't want to place her in the crib because she hated being in the crib during her nap but he needed to clean up from breakfast so he couldn't leave her on the bed just in case she fell off. Taking her and placing her in the living room where he could keep an eye on her would be bad as well. He would surely make some noise and Lillie wouldn't sleep.

He grabbed some blankets making her a little bed and placing pillows all around the little bed making sure it was comfortable for his baby. Dimitri placed her in the bed thing that he had for her and she stayed there and she didn't cry. Usually she cried when she was set down for her nap but this time she didn't.

He placed the baby monitor near her and turned it on and he took his into the kitchen so he'll be able to hear anything that goes on in the room as he proceeded on his clean up.

It was late and Dimitri was washing up from dinner while his baby was taking her nap. He cleaned the kitchen when he said that he would but then he decide that he should make himself something to eat so he made another mess in cooking himself the dinner. He went and checked on Lillie a couple of times since he found it a little strange that Lillie was still taking her nap but she was fine.

"Daddy!" Lillie squealed walking towards the living room stumbling a little holding onto the wall. Dimitri smiled and wiped his wet hands on his jeaned and walked in the living room squatting down holding his hand out for his baby girl. She smiled at him trying to walk to Dimitri without holding to the wall.

Dimitri hugged her close to him and kissed the side of the head as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging her daddy back.

"I'm going to finish up the dishes or else mommy will be completely mad at daddy if she comes home to see that we didn't clean up after ourselves." Dimitri said making her sit in the living room as he put on Barney on the TV for her. Dimitri returned the kitchen as hurried up cleaning the kitchen. After he put away all of the dishes and all that was left was to wipe down the counters he turned to look at Lillie.

She was holding herself up by the corner table reaching for the flower pot that was there. "Lillie no." Dimitri said wiping his hands on his jeans once again as rushing to Lillie but it was too late. She pulled on the flower pot and making it hit her head. The pot landed on the table and Lillie lost her balance landing on her bum, a small hand pressed against her forehead.

Tears formed in her eyes immediately, falling down her face, crying. She wailed for her daddy and Dimitri was on his knees, wrapping her in a tight embrace, rocking her back and forth. Once she was gathered in his arms her cries didn't die down and he was a little worried.

He sat on the couch and placed her on his lap examining her forehead but there was nothing there. It didn't hit her hard enough but she was crying from shock and it might have hurt just a little bit. He ran his long, lean fingers against where she was hit but there was no bump. He then pulled her closer to him, rocking her back and forth trying to comfort his baby.

"Come on. Let's get you bathed and then we can watch a movie." He proposed her as she cried and sniffed. She hiccupped a few times and snuggled closer to the warmth of her father. He went into the room and pulled out her purple footie pajamas as he walked into the bathroom with a diaper and her footie pajamas.

He turned on the water, making sure it was warm enough for Lillie. Not once did Lillie let go of her father, she had her arms tightly around her neck and she head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly and she pulled her away from him taking off her clothes to give her a bath.

After he took her clothes off he placed her in the bathtub. Lillie turned her head to look at the water but she didn't want to leave her father's side. She clung on to Dimitri when he tried to put her in the water and she let out a little cry.

"Come on baby, you need to take a bath." Dimitri said to her hugging her body to her and she shook her head. He sighed conflicted. Sure no father would want their child to cry but this particular child has been through quite a day and she needed to take her bath.

Lillie cried even more when she felt the water on her bum and she was now in a bathtub. Dimitri let go of her and she sat in the bathtub wailing. She just sat there with fresh tears in her eyes looking as her father as he left the room in a hurry.

He came back with her normal ducky that he would play with every time she took a bath. He squeezed it and he raised his eyebrows in an attempt to make her smile but she kept sniffing and hiccupping. He sat down near the tub wiping the tears that lingered on her cheek then handed her the ducky. After great examination she squeezed him but not with the same excitement that she usually did.

The duck gave out a loud squeak as the duck hit the side of the bathtub as she carefully stood up in the bathtub with the support trying to hug her father.

"No. You need to take a bath Lillie." Dimitri said.

Lillie's bottom lip trembled and she scrunched up her face, her tears started to fill her eyes once again and they spilled down her face, down her cheek once again. She opened her mouth to let out a little sob and a wail. Dimitri sighed once again then wrapped one arm around his little girl as she wrapped her little arms around his neck trying to pull herself into his arms but Dimitri didn't allow it.

"Come on. Let's wash your hair." Dimitri said kneeling and leaning towards the tub with one arm around her waist. Pulling her head away from Dimitri's shoulder he washed her hair with the baby shampoo then grabbed the cup that was now floating in the water filling it with water and washing out the baby shampoo. Repeating this cycle once again until he finally rinsed out all of the shampoo out of her hair.

He then grabbed the soft sponge, washing her body thoroughly and carefully. He rubbed her back soothingly and Lillie sniffed once again. He rested his head against her softly and lovingly. Dimitri moved the sponge to her ticklish spot making her smile but not giggle. Once again, he washed off the suds that were all over her body and he reached back grabbing the towel placing it on his chest then pulling her into a tight embrace wrapping the towel around her body.

She snuggled closer to her father as he grabbed his clothes and walked into his bedroom setting her on the diaper changer. She once again cried when the contact between her and her father were broken.

"I'm working as fast as I can baby." Dimitri murmured as Lillie took another deep breath and cried, wailing and shouting. He worked fast, fastening her diaper on her body then placing her footie pajama on making her feel nice, snug, comfortable and warm. Once he buttoned all of the buttons he picked her up holding her close to him. She hid her face in the crook of his shoulder but the difference was that this time she didn't stop crying.

Wrapping her arms firmly around her father she cried and wailed as Dimitri walked into the kitchen to grab Lillie a bottle. He worked fast, something that he was good at since he was a guardian. With every moment that he made she gripped onto Dimitri's shirt that was slightly wet from the bath but didn't let go.

Once the bottle was ready, nice and warm for the baby we walked to the living room and sat on the couch that was directly across from the TV. He moved her as she kicked and screamed thinking that her father was going to set her down when she wanted that comfort but he just adjusted her on his arm cradling her in one arm as the other hand held up the bottle and she drank from the milk. With the arm that he cradled her he stoked her tummy with his thumb lovingly as the final tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes as he rested her bottle on his chest giving him a free hand to wipe away the tear that was lingering on her cheek.

"Don't cry Lillie." He murmured as she took another shaky breath and kept staring at her father with a gentle, innocent look. Dimitri grabbed the control and pressed play on the DVD play then turned on the TV as the movie started. Lillie moved her head over to see the bright colors on the TV. She turned her head back at Dimitri and pointed at the TV.

Dimitri nodded and pulled the bottle out of her mouth as she started to whine is complaint. He smiled once again and placed the bottle back into his mouth as she started to drink the milk in a greedy way as he watched the mermaid appear on the screen.

After the movie was over Dimitri turned his attention down to look at Lillie whom had fallen asleep in his arms. He brought Lillie up to him, who was still cradled in his arm, to give her a kiss on her baby smooth cheek. Turning off the TV that was playing the ending credits of "The Little Mermaid" and went to his bedroom.

Once in the bedroom he closed the door still cradling his daughter lovingly. His eyes flickered between the crib and the little girl that was in his arms. He stared at her smooth, baby face. Her eyes were closed and her face was peaceful, there was a small smile on his face, her breathing even and deep. She stirred suddenly and snuggled deeper into the chest and warmth of her father and her tiny hands opened and closed in tiny fists.

Shaking his head Dimitri walked to the unmade bed as he laid down fully clothes with his baby in his arms. She rested on the crook of his arm and placed an arm around her building a barrier for her. In her sleep she turned to her side and rested her tiny, chubby hand on her dad's side as Dimitri's brown eyes watched the hand rise and fall every time he took a breath.

He smiled once again as he rested his head on the pillow to go to sleep. He was content with life.

"Baby...wake up." A sweet voice was trying to pull him out of his voice. He felt soft sweet kisses all over his face and neck trying to wake him up. The lips on his face were sensual and soft making him feel nice, wanted, and pleasurable. Dimitri opened his eye to look at the person who was placing kisses all over his face.

"You're back!" he announced with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah and I see that Lillie had a great time with her daddy." Rose responded as she stroked her husband's hair. Dimitri brought a hand up and cupped his wife's cheek stroking it lovingly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed right next to Dimitri.

"I had a great time with my princess." Dimitri smiled and looked where Lillie was but she wasn't there anymore. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Rose.

"Where's my baby?" He asked in confusion. He knew that she was in the crib but he wanted to be reassured.

"In her crib." Rose announced smiling then leaning down pecking his lips. "I just woke you up so you can take off this uncomfortable clothes and I can crawl in bed with you and I could sleep in your arms."

"You don't have to wait long." Dimitri said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to the bed pressing his body against hers but keeping most of his weight off of his.

"How's the baby doing?" Dimitri said running his fingers along her bare stomach as he smothered her neck with kisses.

"Fine," she moaned softly and with delight. "How was the day with Lille?"

He pulled away from her neck and rested his forehead against hers. "She had a great day with just us guys." He replied attaching her lips once again.

The night was silent and still and there was only the soft whispers of their kisses and they were wrapped up in each other, in their love, in an intimate embrace. They expressed their love and Lillie didn't wake up that night not even once but in the morning all Lillie could squeal was.

"Eam Daddy eam!" she said still craving some ice cream.


End file.
